Place of No Return
by littlemonkeyhands
Summary: Link goes missing, and a search party finds him one year later. He seems to have been tortured and somethings else is wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

One year. Three hundred and sixty five days. That's how long Link had been missing. Zelda was worried. Big time. Link had gone places for a while to be alone before, but never this long and never without telling someone. The search party she had sent out consisted of Rusl, Renado, Shad, Telma, and Ashei. Zelda herself would have liked to have gone to, but being the princess, she kind of had a kingdom to rule. Shortly before Link went missing, her father had passed away, which left her to rule the kingdom all by herself. Would these misfortunes stop?

"Quickly!" yelled Rusl. "We have to go fast! I don't know how long he will last!"

The group ran through the cave, dodging falling rocks, and stalagmites. They had found Link just a few hours ago. They found him in a large hollowed out part of the cave, lying in a puddle of his own blood, with only his pants on. They still had no idea what had happened to him, but he looked starved, dehydrated, and probably had some type of internal bleeding because the teen kept coughing up blood.

They cave had then started to shake and rumble, and Link obviously was not going to run anywhere, so Rusl threw him over his shoulder and started running just as the cave started to collapse.

"Where are we heading?" Shad yelled to Rusl, "If I know where we are going then I can use my map to get up there."

"What is the closest place to us?" Rusl asked

"It looks like Snowpeak Mountain!"

"Then we are going there!" Rusl threw a quick glance at Link who didn't look like he was getting any better. "Stay with me lad," he murmured. Link was like a son to Rusl. When Link was about 10 he had just shown up on his and Uli's doorstep, with a note from his real mum that said she couldn't take care of him anymore and had heard that Uli was a good mother. He and Uli could not resist the poor lad. They had immediately taken him in. At first he wouldn't talk to them, he seemed to be very shy, but as he got to know and trust them, he talked more and more. For a ten year old boy he was strangely well behaved, but he did get into mischief once and a while with Colin. As her grew older, Rusl taught him all he knew about swordsmanship, and Link was a surprisingly fast learner. By the time he was 14 he could easily beat Rusl in a sword fight, and because of this fact, Rusl wondered how someone managed to hurt him this badly. He usually could get out of the fight with his skills.

"Rusl!" Telma's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Were here!" The search team ran into the giant house of the Yeti's and Telma yelled out to the Yeti's that they were here with a very injured Link. Yeto and Yeta immediately allowed them to stay while Link was injured. Renado set off to go inform Zelda that Link had been found.

Renado got there one day later, and ran into the castle building. He told the guards that he had to see princess Zelda because of matters involving Link. They let him through without further questioning. He ran up to Zelda, bowed, and started talking.

"We have found Link, but, well, he is severely injured."

"Take me to him," was all she said. And that he did. It took them only one day to get there, because they did not make any stops.

Link was like a brother to Zelda. He always had her back, but would always tease her. She also liked him because he never spoke to her like she was the princess, but was never rude or disrespectful. She nearly cried when she saw him lying on the couch completely still, bloody and bruised, with his wrist and leg bandaged, and very pale.

"Can't you heal him?!" She cried out.

"We have tried everything, I'm sorry Princess," Rusl informed her, "also….we found something you might want to see."

"What?"

"It's his back m'lady," Rusl said with a long face.

"Can I see it?" Zelda asked. Rusl nodded then gently flipped Link over. Zelda gasped when she saw it.

"What happened to him!?"

"Well," Rusl said slowly, "it seems as if someone whipped him, as in a type of torture."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you guys so much for reviewing and reading! If you are confused, I am mixing characters from both Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword. Hope you like the next chapter!_

Chapter Two.

"Torture!?" Zelda felt sick. Who would do such a thing?

"Are you ok?" Shad asked Zelda with concern.

"I just….just need to step outside for a moment, please excuse me." Zelda practically ran from the room. She just needed to get out of that room, out of the place that held Link's lifeless (almost lifeless) body. She just needed to breathe.

"Poor little girl, crying for her poor little boy," a voice came from Zelda's left. Zelda spun around to see the one person she hated the most. Ghirahim.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Zelda said through gritted teeth.

"Naughty naughty, that is not the way a princess should act."

"I'll only ask one more time. What are you doing here?" Ghirahim smiled.

"Me? I'm just checking up on the poor little boy's wounds."

"How do you know about that!?" Zelda asked drawing her knife from its sheath. Ghirahim just smiled bigger and snapped his fingers. Some sort of screen appeared over his hand. Zelda took a step closer to see. She regretted that step. The screen showed Link on the floor curled up in a tight, protective ball as Ghirahim whipped his backside.

"It was YOU!" Zelda screamed, charging with her knife, "Guys I need help!"

Ghirahim easily dodged and knocked the knife out of her hand.

"Don't waste your voice on those fools. I've already made a soundproof bubble around us." Zelda growled, making Ghirahim laugh.

"Well, say hello to your boyfriend when he wakes up!" With that Ghirahim laughed one more time, and then snapped his finger and disappeared. Zelda stared at the place that he had just been. Of course it was Ghirahim, why didn't she guess it before? She stormed back into the house. Immediately sensing something was wrong Telma asked,

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"It was him. Ghirahim. He did this." The mood in the room quickly went from bad to worse.

"If I ever get my hands on him…Oh…he will sorry.." Telma muttered to herself. On the couch, Link groaned and shifted.

"He's waking up!" Ashei cried out.

Link's blue eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, looking around to see where he was. Zelda quickly kneeled down next to him and said,

"How are doing?"

Link cried out in fear, and toppled over the couch. "Please, don't hurt me, please!" he said while holding his side that obviously was hurting him.

"Whoa Link why would we hurt you!?" Rusl said to the shaking boy who looked at them with wide eyes that showed no recognition of them.

Telma tried a different approach. "Link do know who we are?"

"No! I've never seen any of you in my life!"

 _Whoa, this turned out to be a short chapter….hope you still like it! What's going to happen next? Honestly, I have no idea. If you have ideas please write in the comments what you would like to see happen! Thanks for reading! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the delay, life does that! Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 3.

Ghirahim smiled. He liked it when the princess was mad, he could almost feed off this madness of hers, it was like a thousand years of anger packed into a 17 year old girl. Ghirahim hadn't gone away, like the girl thought he did, he had just teleported back a couple yards where she couldn't see him, then teleported into a dark corner of the room where no one could see him. He had seen everything. The girl trying to call him down when the boy woke, the boy flipping over the couch, and when he said that he didn't know any of them. The shock on all of their faces. The tall one, what was his name again? Ah, Rusl, walking closer to the boy and trying to talk to him, but before he could get close enough to touch him, the boy suddenly whipped out a knife from out of his boot and held it out in front of him, as in to defend himself though Ghirahim knew that none of them would ever hurt the boy. Ghirahim moved his leg a tiny bit to stretch and a pot came clattering to the floor. Everyone except the boy looked his way. _Gotta get out of here, and fast!_ Ghirahim thought to himself. With that he teleported away.

When the pot crashed to the floor Zelda knew exactly who it was. Her theory was confirmed when she heard the sound of teleporting away.

"Was that him?" Renado asked.

"Yes," Zelda replied with a sigh, "and he got away again."

"Was that who?" Link called from the corner. Everyone ignored him. Telma spoke next,

"How do we get Link back to normal?"

"Who's Link and who was that guy in the corner!?" Link said, his voice escalating. Zelda gasped then spoke,

"Wait. You don't know who Link is?"  
"No….should I?"

"Then, what's your name?"

"It's…It's…..I don't know."

Ghirahim was back at his castle, his underground castle, pacing. He had done everything right. Absolutely everything! But he still did not know where it was. The Triforce of Power, the thing that could make him the ruler of all the world. Ghirahim had also known that Link knew where it was, and he knew where Link was, so the natural thing to do was to get the information out of him by torture, but the goddesses didn't say that he had the Triforce of Courage for nothing. That kid took it all without a peep. In the end, when Link was obviously almost to his breaking part something had happened. Link started muttering,

"Please, please take it away," over and over again. Ghirahim had thought that he had meant the torture, but now as he looked back…..he didn't want the torture to be gone he wanted his memory to be gone. Then there had been a flash a light and the boy had passed out cold. Ghirahim had thought that the goddesses had given mercy to the kid and killed him, but apparently not. The goddesses had taken away his memory so now he actually did not know where the third part of the Triforce was. Now, how to get the boy's memory back. Ghirahim thought about it for a while and the best solution that he found was to….. Arg it hurt to say it…. do nothing and wait. Most cases of memory loss are healed when they are surrounded by people they love and know, and just plain time. It takes time to regain memory. So that is what Ghirahim was going to do. Wait. Wait for the correct time to strike. Wait for when the boy had is memory back so that Ghirahim could do it all to him again, but now it would take a shorter amount of time, because Ghirahim knew how to break him, and this time he would not make the mistake of going where the goddesses could reach him. This time he would succeed. He would wait. They do say that good things come to those who wait.

 _ **Thanks for reading and commenting. Hope you enjoyed chapter three of the story. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

"Why can't I even remember my name?" said a very confused Link from the corner of the room. Zelda hid her emotions. On the inside, she was crying her eyes out for him, but she could not show that on the outside, she was a princess. Princesses remain calm. She answered him,

"We think that you had your memory erased by, well, we don't know what by, but you probably suffered some sort of amnesia."

"Why does everything hurt?" He questioned, on the verge of tears, "Its painful! It hurts! What happened to me!" Rusl looked at the boy sadly and said,

"That's the exact same thing that we are trying to figure out. Ghirahim, or that guy in the corner, captured you and apparently tortured you, and we cant seem to heal some of the wounds. We think he enchanted them."

This answer seemed to make Link more confused. He leaned his side against the wall. Bad idea. His side had a large cut/bruise on it. He cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor. Zelda rushed to his side. He was curled in a ball and crying. A silent tear slipped down her own face. Then, to everyone surprise, Zelda started to sing. She hadn't sung in since her mother had died, which had been a long time ago, but despite this, her voice was beautiful.

Telma smiled at the scene. Even a stranger could see that the princess cared a LOT for Link. She motioned to the rest of the people in the room to leave. As she herded everyone out the door, so that they could be alone, she took one last glance at the pair and smiled. Then she shut the door to the house. Once outside she asked her friends,

"Do you think he'll get better?" A murmur came from the circle they had formed. Shad spoke first,

"Scientifically talking, there is a big chance, but this is no science matter. We don't know what erased his memory! It could have been Ghirahim! And if so he could never get it back! There is no way that we could even make any predictions! It is unrealistic at this point in time, also who knows what Ghirahim did to him, and he may have a hard time recovering from all his wound and-"

"Shad!" Telma said with authority, "you're yelling." Shad looked down embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry, I was just kind of on a rage." Ashei smiled softly and then said,

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, you just are just angry at the right people and needed to get that out." Shad looked fondly at Ashei.

"Thanks, Ashei."

Zelda ended the Hylian lullaby softly. Link had uncurled from his ball but had not stopped crying. Even though he was not as tough as he was before the mind erasing, he still hadn't had made a noise while crying. That was tough in Zelda's book. Link looked at her, wiped his eyes, and asked,

"So you and I, before, yah know my memory being erased, were close?" Zelda laughed, then replied,

"Close doesn't even begin to describe what we were. We were meant to be. You were the star to my sky, when you were in pain, I was in pain. When I cried, you cried with me. When you were happy, I was happy. We weren't just close, it was more."

"So, um, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Link questioned, trying to understand. Zelda shook her head.

"No, we were not. I can't marry anyone but royalty. It is the worst rule ever. The whole kingdom even frowns upon us just being friends."

"So you know a lot about me then, right?"

"Well, yes I suppose so."  
"This is weird for me to ask someone I don't remember meeting ever, but, could you tell me about myself?" Zelda smiled.

"Of course. You were the hero of twilight, and the savior of Hyrule…." She continued to talk about all his journeys, with and without her, she told him about his favorite things to do, his friends and enemies. She told him everything.

"So," Zelda asked after talking to him for more than 2 hours, "Do you remember anything?" Link shook his head sadly.

"No, sadly nothing. Except I now know why Link- I mean me, liked you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Link just smiled, but just as soon as it came it disappeared and he became serious.

"Zelda, will you help me remember? Will you be my friend through all of this messed up stuff? Even though I am probably going to mess up and be stupid compared to who I was before, will you help me?" Zelda picked up his hand and squeezed it.

"Of course. And don't you ever say that you are stupid. I will always help you. Always."

And that's how they sat, against the wall holding hands, and eventually that's how they fell asleep. And in the end that's where Telma found them when she came to check on them.

 _ **YAYAYAYAYAY a happy chapter! The story is not over though don't worry! Anyways sorry for the super long wait, I had a ton a trouble writing this chapter, and my life was super busy. Like and Review if you want! Thanks!**_

 _ **-LittleMonkeyHands**_


End file.
